The BadBoy Type?
by Uchiha B
Summary: All thanks to Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome is enrolled into Ouran Academy in order to improve her grades. The two things are: she's mistaken as a male, and she becomes a member of the host club as the 'bad-boy' type? IY/OHSHC xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Male Harem/Kagome, Mori/Haruhi

A/N: Both Kagome and Haruhi will be alternating between 'he' and 'she'

* * *

"There is no way in hell you could ever possibly get me to wear that yellow.... _monstrosity_."

Higurashi Kagome sighed as she stared at the yellow thing that was supposed to pass as some sort of school uniform, and she would rather wear her other school uniform in which the skirt was getting shorter over year it seemed, "I'll look like some yellow.... _cow_ in that."

Taisho Sesshoumaru did not look impressed by her little preach, "Miko, you are going to this school whether you like it or not," He stated with little emotion, irritated internally by her glare, "Since you perform so poorly in a public school, this Sesshoumaru thought that you would score better in a private school." He said, watching for the miko's reaction.

"It's not my fault I was dragged into the well!" Kagome muttered with annoyance, glancing at Sesshoumaru with little interest, "And what do you care what I do?" She uttered because she knew that Sesshoumaru didn't really care that much about her well-being.

"Miko, I am your guardian now. Your poor school performance will drag this Sesshoumaru's image down," The dog demon said, throwing her the yellow monstrosity of a dress, "And you will wear the designated uniform."

"No way in hell," Kagome quickly threw the ugly dress away from as if it were poison. She frowned as Sesshoumaru sent her an evil glare, and her blue eyes immediately lit up as she thought of a great idea, "Fine, I'll wear the uniform. But you didn't say which one I could wear!" Kagome sang, though Sesshoumaru didn't seem all that impressed with her awesome idea, "I'll wear the boys' uniform. Anything would be better than that _thing_." She growled, shuddering at the sight of the girls' uniform.

"Do as you like," Sesshoumaru snorted, not caring what the miko did as long as she went to the damn school and raised her grades, "You start tomorrow morning." The inu-youkai stated, and left the miko to wallow in her thoughts.

_'Ouran High School...' _The miko sighed out loud, falling back onto her bed while thinking, _'I heard it's for the rich and the elite. It's hard enough to get in there with just good grades...' _Kagome snorted, rolling her blue eyes at the thought of her potential classmates.

_'They all will probably just be rich snobs....'_

_

* * *

_

"C'mon, you have to admit I look better in _this _than that yellow thing," Kagome snickered, adjusting the loose black tie and the large black hoodie that was draped over her slim shoulders while flipping her long stylish and thick braid over her shoulder, watching for Sesshoumaru's reaction. She pouted a bit when he simply ignored her, acting as if she didn't exist, _'Bastard.' _The miko thought, crossing her arms over her bandaged chest (which she did so because it was easier to fight with her breasts bound if a youkai surprised her).

"Miko, make sure that you improve your grades here, or I will punish you. Is that understood?" Sesshoumaru threatened, though Kagome wasn't really listening as she looked out of the limo's window in awe at the size of Ouran Academy – it was much bigger than Sesshoumaru's mansion!

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." Kagome sighed, still a bit depressed that she had to abruptly move schools because of Sesshoumaru. Though they were mostly annoying, she still had her friends back in the public school, _'And they will be nothing but rich snobs here,' _The miko thought with annoyance, not bothering to suppress her anger at how unfair all of this really was, _'Damn Sesshoumaru!' _Kagome rolled her blue eyes, giving the dog a glare, and wondering why he even became her guardian in the first place. It's not like he actually really cared for her....

"I'm going now...." Kagome muttered, not even bothering to wait for a dismissal from the taiyoukai as she practically raced from the limo to the school, her long braid fluttering behind her. She didn't bother to look back as she, almost immediately, got lost in the large school.

It seemed that she wasn't the only new student as she finally managed to find her way to her classroom, though the other new student wasn't as nearly dressed nicely as anyone in the damn school, "Alright, we have two new students this semester," The teacher drawled, pointing to the disinterested Kagome and the exasperated Haruhi, "This is Fujioka Haruhi and Higurashi Kagome," The rich students all looked in interest at the two, though most of their eyes quickly passed over Haruhi because of his.... clothing choice.

Kagome blinked at the rather interested stares directed at her person, and quickly sent them glares. She certainly didn't want to become friends with any of these probably fake people, "Yes, right...." The teacher blinked when the girls sighed dreamily at the new student's behaviour, "Anyways, Higurashi – you sit beside the Hitachiin brothers, and Fujioka behind Higurashi." The teacher then became to prattle on about something as the two new students took their seats.

Kagome did notice the Hitachiin brothers' rather devillish stares throughout the class, but didn't pay it much mind as she tried to listen to the teacher....

Sesshoumaru would probably kill her if she didn't get good grades....

* * *

"Dammit, this school is so damn big!" Kagome growled out, trying to find her way around to a quiet place, but just managing to get lost instead. The miko sighed in annoyance as yet another small group of girls in one of those horrible dresses gave her a stare that could be either described as awe or lovestruck. Normally, while she wasn't so rude or mean, she simply couldn't help it anymore, "What the hell are you staring at?" Kagome snapped irritably at the group, and much to her surprise, they simply sighed dreamily while keeping up their stares, "Go away, you yellow cattle!"

Kagome quickly outpaced the air-headed girls, growing angrier by the second as she tried to find a quiet place in order to study. She blinked when something bumped into the back of her rather harshly, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The miko turned around to see who apologised, blinking again when she realised just who it was.

It was that Fujioka Haruhi from her earlier class....

"It's fine," Kagome raised a brow at the other student's stuttering, and wondered why exactly this person was so under-dressed, "You're Fujioka Haruhi, right?" Kagome asked in what seemed to be an uninterested tone, though it was the opposite of what she felt.

Though it may be hard to tell with the clothes and unruly hair that Haruhi was currently sporting, Kagome could quickly tell this other student was also a female.

"Err, yes. And you're Higurashi Kagome," Haruhi muttered, and gathered the books closer to her, "All the people who I've asked to find a quiet place to study were talking about you...."

Kagome could almost instantly tell one thing, "You're not like the rest of them, are you?" The miko asked in slight interest, smirking a bit when Haruhi blinked in surprise at the strange question, "Not like these other rich people..." Kagome vaguely gestured to passing students.

"No, I had to actually work to get here..." Haruhi muttered, also annoyed with the student's behaviour at this school, "The rich bastards."

"Rich bastards...." Kagome snickered, patting Haruhi's shoulder in a friendly-like way, "Kami-sama, I like you already," The miko smirked at the now lightly blushing girl, "C'mon, let's get away from the yellow cows and go find a quiet place to study."

Haruhi wanted the warmth in her cheeks to disappear as the rather pretty male casually swung her arm over her shoulder in order to guide her through the halls, but it just wouldn't, "You... you aren't like them, either..." Haruhi muttered, seeing that this new student was also probably rich with his clothes and all.

"Hell no," Kagome mumbled, almost insulted at the very idea, "I'm not really rich myself, it's my damn new guardian who is." The miko rolled her blue eyes, almost heaving at the very mention of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh..." Haruhi was well-aware of the arm still slung around her shoulder, but said nothing about it. Though she had prepared herself to be the oddball and the loner of this school, it would still be rather nice to make a friend who wasn't snobby or uptight.

Kagome didn't seem to be that type of person....

"This room seems quiet enough," Kagome gestured to a room that seemed to be silent from the other side, "Music room three." The miko mentioned, pulling along Haruhi, who simply shrugged in response. Kagome pushed the door open, and was completely unprepared for what lay ahead.

A small breeze seemed to come out of no where, and both were assaulted by a barrage of rose petals, "The hell?" Kagome muttered, picking a few petals from her black hair, rather perplexed by the odd situation. Haruhi also looked rather confused by the whirlwind of petals, and quickly brushed them off of her old sweater.

"Welcome!"

Both Kagome and Haruhi glanced up, and both were unprepared for the sight. A group of rather alluring males stood, and greeted them with equally alluring voices, "I welcome you newcomers to our host club!" The tall blond male was the first to greet them, but both Kagome and Haruhi were too shocked to really respond to the group.

"H-host club?" Haruhi finally seemed to break out of her shock while backing up, only to slam into the now shut door. Kagome still seemed a bit stunned, though she quickly put on a glare as the blond male got waaaay too close to their personal space.

"What a surprise, boys!" The blond male seemed surprised himself, though he quickly regained his arrogant confidence.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't these two boys in your class?" A slick black-haired male with glasses asked, though it already sounded like a statement.

"Yeah, but we don't know much about them. That one is shy," The two red-headed twins spoke at the same time, pointing towards Haruhi first, "And that one is bad-tempered." The two then pointed towards Kagome, who simply glared at them with their description of her.

"Well, welcome to the Ouran host club!" The blond male took charge once again, looking at both with rather obvious interest, and eying both of their clothing choices, "You must be the new honour student we have heard so much about, Fujioka Haruhi!" The blond stated, standing from his chair.

"H-how do you know my name?" Haruhi stuttered, now stopping her desperate attempts to open the door, which was now suspiciously locked tight.

"It isn't everyday that a commoner can gain entrance into the academy," The male with glasses spoke up again, "You are already very well-known within the school."

"U-uhh..." Haruhi stammered, not knowing what to really reply to that statement. She felt a bit better when Kagome shuffled over to her a bit protectively, finally gaining the attention to herself.

"And you must be Higurashi Kagome, Taisho Sesshoumaru's new heir," The black-haired male stated with even more interest as he stared at a bristling Kagome, "Although, I could not get anymore information beyond that."

"Ah, yes! The lovely ladies have spoken of you! They say that your 'bad-boy' type behaviour is most desirable!" The blond male stated loudly while grabbing at her shoulders, despite the rather large height difference.

"Don't touch me," Kagome stated coldly, slapping the man's hands away from her person, ignoring his dramatic gasp as she did so, "It looks like I was wrong about the quiet thing." Kagome muttered to Haruhi, who didn't seem to hear her with the rather horrified look to her face as the blond male seemed to quickly regain himself, prattling on and on about how 'heroic' Haruhi was for being poor in an elite academy.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan – you're a hero!" A small voice piped up, a small blond male looked up in awe at Haruhi, "That's so cool!" The small boy gave a bright smile towards Haruhi, who simply twitched at being called 'Haru-chan'.

"However, I didn't expect the two new students to be so openly gay." The dominant blond male muttered out loud to himself, causing both Kagome and Haruhi to snap their heads over to him in shock.

"Gay....?" Haruhi repeated dumbly, slowly backing up to the door again in order to attempt another escape. Kagome's eyes twitched, vaguely glancing down at her bound chest. Did she really look _that _much like a male? Sure, she was wearing the boys' uniform, but still....

And just like that, an idea hit her, "Yeah, we're gay. So what?" Kagome snorted, seeing this as a chance to escape this weird-ass club. Haruhi 'eeped' as Kagome wrapped her arms close around her, and pulling her close. It was rather easy as they were both around the same short height, "Just go along with it," Kagome muttered into Haruhi's ear, causing the other girl to nod in shock. Kagome was just about to open her mouth to say more and just leave with Haruhi in tow, but the blond male seemed excited as he butted himself in.

"So, tell us what kind of men you are interested in!" The blond male stated, "Do you like the strong-silent type?" A tall black-haired man looked towards them, "The shota-boy type?" The small blond male glanced up towards them from his stuffed bunny and gave an angelic smile, "The mischievous type?" The red-headed twins stood close to each other, and gave a small pose, "The cool type?" The male with glasses pushed them up further his nose and gave a smirk.

"W-what....?" Haruhi squeaked from Kagome's grip, turning an interesting shade of red when Kagome swung in front of her protectively as the blond male stalked up to them.

"Or, maybe," The blond male then grabbed Kagome's chin and lifted her head to look him in his violet eyes gently, "You're into my Prince type." The male smiled alluringly, his face was alarmingly close to Kagome's, "Well, what do you say?"

"I say you're way too close," Kagome drawled, raising a brow in surprise as the male gasped in dramatic shock, and she took the chance to push him away from her personal space, "C'mon, Haruhi. Let's go." Kagome grabbed the shocked girl, kicked the locked door open, and quickly disappeared along with Haruhi.

"How interesting!" The Hitachiin twins both said together as they watched their 'lord' cry in his depressed corner, "We didn't actually think they were gay together."

"Yes, it is quite interesting." Kyouya smirked, an eerie glint light shined off his glasses as Hunny offered Tamaki a piece of his cake to cheer him up.

_'Though, I find it more interesting that I could find no more information on Higurashi Kagome.' _Kyouya thought, smirking as he saw a challenge, though he knew he probably wouldn't win.

After all, Taisho Sesshoumaru was one hell of a private man...

* * *

Well, what'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Male Harem/Kagome, Mori/Haruhi, brief mentions of Kagome/Haruhi

A/N: Kagome and Haruhi will be alternating between 'he' and 'she'

* * *

It was official, Higurashi Kagome and Fujioka Haruhi were the gay couple of Ouran Academy.

_'Damn, the rumour spread so quickly,' _Kagome sighed while twirling her long braid as she glanced towards Haruhi, who was quiet as she studied in a empty room they had miraculously found, _'And I suppose Haruhi-kun deserves to know the truth.' _The miko blinked, hoping that it wouldn't change anything between them. Kagome really was fond of Haruhi, even if she only knew her for less than a day.

"Ne, Haruhi-kun?" Kagome broke the silence, now tugging at her hair nervously when Haruhi glanced up at her curiously, "I'm.... sorry," The miko sighed, "The rumour that we're a 'couple' had spread around the entire school. I didn't mean for that to happen." Kagome stated quietly, glancing at the girl for her reaction.

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi easily shrugged it off, giving Kagome a small smile, "I don't really care what others think of me. Especially those Rich-bastards." The girl muttered under her breath, though Kagome caught it with her keen hearing and gave her a smirk in return.

"I also have something else to tell you," Kagome continued on, still a bit nervous at Haruhi's reaction to her next confession. Haruhi was probably the only person she could stand at this school, and she didn't really want to lose her only friend, "I'm..... actually a girl." The miko said lowly, fidgeting as a silence enveloped the room.

"Oh," Haruhi simply responded, as if it actually didn't matter to her. Kagome blinked her blue eyes, glancing up to see Haruhi go back down to her work, "It doesn't really matter to me what gender you are. It's on the inside that counts." Haruhi shrugged again, glancing up at Kagome's incredulous look.

The miko sighed in relief, slumping down in her seat, "You still don't mind that everyone thinks we're boys and a couple?" Kagome asked curiously, smiling when Haruhi simply shook her head.

The silence was comfortable for a while until Kagome excused herself to use the bathroom, "Why is this school so big?" Kagome grumbled under her breath, well aware of all the eyes that seemed to be on her person. She also noticed that they all were females wearing that horrible yellow dress, and were whispering among each other as she passed them, "What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked rudely, a bit fed up with all the staring.

The miko twitched when the girls simply squealed in adoration, "Oh, he's so cool!" "He's a rule-breaker!" "Kagome-kun is so pretty!" The yellow cattle gathered around her, trapping her within their fan-girl grasp, "Kagome-kun, is it true?" A girl asked with big and widened eyes, holding her hands to her heart, "Are you and Fujioka-kun really a.... couple?" All of the girls were looking to her with baited breath, obviously hoping that the rumour wasn't or was true.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome snorted, flinching when all the girls seemed to sigh and cry in disappointment or squeal like a yaoi fan-girl. The miko flipped her hair over her shoulder impatiently, annoyed with their presence, "Isn't there a host club you can go bother?" She demanded, wanting them gone so she could just go with her business and get back to Haruhi, "Go waste your time with them!" She huffed, jumping when a smooth hand landed on her shoulder.

"You should not be so rough with the lovely ladies, Kagome-kun!" A dramatic voice gasped from behind her, while spinning her around so she could look into alluring violet eyes. Kagome frowned, looking at Tamaki with irritation plainly written on her face, though he either didn't notice it or simply ignored it, "Where is Fujioka-kun? I have heard that you two were almost attached to the hip!" Tamaki asked, as if they were old friends.

Kagome sighed, ignoring all the squealing in the background, "Stop touching me," Kagome said coldly, grabbing Tamaki's hand from her shoulder and throwing it away from her person roughly, smirking a bit at his gasp, "Go waste your 'valuable' time with the yellow cattle over there." The miko rolled her eyes when the blond went into rant mode, rambling on and on about something she could honestly care less about.

"I heard that you were formerly a commoner, Kagome-kun," Another slick voice stated from behind her, causing Kagome to swing around and bristle at the dark-haired male, "And that you were just recently adopted by Taisho Sesshoumaru as his heir." Kyouya smirked at her annoyed look.

"What the hell is your point?" Kagome growled, "Go back to your little host club room." Kagome gestured with her hand, as if shooing them away. She blinked slowly when two pairs of hands gripped her shoulders tightly, not allowing her to go anywhere.

"So bad-tempered." One of the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru, purred in her ear, leaning in far too close for her comfort. The girls who going crazy in the background by now, and each host member seemed particularly interested in that.

"But, I suppose that what is your charm is." Kaoru said lowly in her other ear, both gripping her tightly as she started to struggle in their grip while cursing. The Hitachiin brothers simply grinned at the short male as he started swearing loudly at them.

"I must admit it would bring many new potential clients and profits to the host club if you were to join, Kagome-kun," Kyouya stated with fact as he pushed up his glasses, an eerie light glinted off them. His expression made Kagome wary internally, though she didn't show it externally, "I hope that you do not mind if we attempt to.... _persuade _you to join the host club?"

"Yes, that's right, Kagome-kun!" Tamaki butted in dramatically while somehow managing to sparkle as he made a pose, "I have made it my mission to get Kagome-kun as a host in our host club!" The blond pulled out of his pose as he lightly and gently lifted her chin to look him in his violet eyes, "Fujioka-kun is not worth your beauty, so why don't you take my beauty instead?" Tamaki said alluringly, unaware of Kagome's temptation of wanting to just smack in his pretty face.

"Haruhi-kun is way better than you, hands-down." Kagome drawled, snickering as Tamaki seemed to deflate and sulk in a corner. The miko glared at the smirking Hitachiin twins, who still had their tight grip on her. She was also tempted to smack them, but knew she would probably be punished by Sesshoumaru if she ever did so, "I really don't care how Haruhi-kun looks or dresses." Kagome added quickly.

Tamaki quickly seemed to regain his confidence and dragged himself out of his pouting-corner, "Hikaru, Kaoru! Secure Kagome-kun!" Tamaki ordered, giving Kagome another alluring smile as she struggled desperately in their grasp, "Kagome-kun! Don't worry! I shall save you from the commoner's grip!"

"What the hell? Let me go, you bastards!" Kagome snarled as the Hitachiin twins dragged her away to the host club while Tamaki and Kyouya followed, one fantasizing and the other plotting.

* * *

"Kagome-kun?" Haruhi hesitantly opened the door to music room three, wondering if what the girls had said was true, that Kagome was currently being 'entertained' by the host club. Haruhi highly doubted that it was true, but decided to look anyway, "Are you in here?" She asked, peaking in and quickly widening her eyes from behind her glasses as she looked to the chaos of the room.

"I don't want to be gay with you, Tamaki-baka!" Kagome roared, and Haruhi watched in amazement as Kagome, who seemed to have been previously tied to a chair with rope, break free and send Tamaki flying away with a punch to the cheek. Haruhi's brow twitched as she watched Tamaki smashed into a rather expensive-looking vase, causing it to crash to the ground and shatter into many pieces.

"Kagome-kun, you are so violent!" Tamaki cried, holding onto his bleeding cheek while looking to Kagome with wide violet eyes, "How could you possibly reject my beauty?" The blond stated with obvious disbelief, rubbing at his cheek where a cut now lay, a bit of blood was on his fingers.

"Kagome-kun....?" Haruhi twitched a bit more, though was completely ignored as the Hitachiin twins observed the vase, both glancing up and giving Kagome a smirk. She didn't seem to noticed them as she was panting while giving Tamaki a death-glare.

Kyouya cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all in the room, "I do hope that you will pay for that vase. It was very expensive." Kyouya said with fact, giving Kagome an almost smug look as she glanced back at him with irritation.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared on either side of Kagome, grinning rather mischievously as they put a hand on her shoulder, "That vase cost ¥8,000,000!" They both sang at the same time, causing Kagome to stiffen under their touch.

"¥8,000,000....?" Kagome repeated weakly, knowing that she wouldn't have that kind of money and that Sesshoumaru certainly wouldn't be willing to lend it to her for something as ridiculous as this, "I don't even know how many thousands that is!" Kagome mumbled under her breath, obviously panicking, "Just how am I going to pay this off....?"

Tamaki, who had just recovered from his depression, gave another alluring smirk while gathering an almost crying Kagome to his chest, "Since the lovely ladies have been talking about your desirable 'Bad-Boy' type, you can join the host club to pay off your debt!" Tamaki stated, looking deep into Kagome's blue-grey eyes, and softly caressing her cheek, "I know that you are only attracted to Fujioka-kun because you were a former commoner! So, I will break the spell that the commoner Fujioka-kun has put on you!" He stated dramatically, unaware of how Kagome's temper was rising to its max.

"Kagome-kun....?" Haruhi said weakly, stiffening when everyone turned to look at her. She was even more wary when Kagome looked at her like she was an angel to come and save her, "What.... are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"It's the hero, Haru-chan!" Hunny, who had been in the background eating cake, finally spoke with a large smile, pointing from Mori's shoulder. He giggled when Haruhi only glared at him for calling her that name again.

"Haruhi-kun!" Kagome said in relief, seemingly forgetting that she was currently being crushed to Tamaki's chest, "You're here!" The miko reached out her arm, and then suddenly looked back to Tamaki, her blue eyes widening in hope, "Alright, I'll join your host club to pay off the money. But only if Haruhi-kun can join with me." Kagome stated, allowing fake tears to flood with her eyes and biting her lip to look more innocent and to hopefully convince Tamaki to allow Haruhi to join with her.

"W-what?" Haruhi almost fell back in shock, ready to decline, but quickly shut her mouth when Kagome threw her that pleading look. The girl sighed, and looked to Tamaki to see what he would do.

"You're...." Tamaki left off, looking down at Kagome with wide violet eyes, "You're so cute!" The blond blissfully smiled, crushed her to his chest even tighter, and swung her around, despite her loud protests, "You look like a girl!" Tamaki said, seemingly ignoring her request.

Kyouya looked over at Haruhi with renewed interest, smirking as he pushed up his glasses. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared in front of Haruhi, observing her curiously, "While Kagome-kun passes the requirements of membership, you don't." Hikaru said bluntly, looking back at Tamaki and Kagome dryly, rolling his eyes when he say that Tamaki seemed to be in his own little fantasy world while Kagome seemed to be gnawing on his arm to get him to let him go, but to no avail.

"W-what?" Haruhi twitched, and protested when Kaoru took her glasses away from her face, "Hey, I need those!" Haruhi frowned, blinking her large brown eyes when the Hitachiin brothers' eyes widened as they moved in closer to observe her face, "I lost my contacts when I got here."

The twins were then pushed away by Tamaki, who still had miraculously managed to keep his hold on Kagome. It only took Tamaki one look at Haruhi's face to snap his fingers, "Kaoru! Hikaru!" He said, and the brothers saluted, grabbed Haruhi, and took off with him, "Kyouya, the hair designer!" Kyouya was already one step ahead of Tamaki, dialling the phone number on his cell phone.

Tamaki turned to Mori, "Mori-sempai, get new contacts from the nurse!" Mori nodded silently, running out of the room with his top speed.

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan! What should I do?" Hunny waved his stuffed bunny around, grinning as Tamaki blinked, looking a bit lost.

"Hunny-sempai, you go eat cake!" Tamaki smiled, as Hunny sulked in the corner with his bunny, though ate the cake like he was told to do.

"You can let go of me now!" Kagome muttered, still in a sort of choke-hold with Tamaki's arms. The blond blinked, seemingly forgetting that she was there. The miko pushed herself away from the blond, looking up at him dryly and with irritation. She huffed at his bright smile, and glared at him when he grabbed at her shoulders, their different heights were rather obvious.

"Kagome-kun, I am so sorry for doubting you!" Tamaki said dramatically while Kagome gave him a 'WTF' face, "Someone of your beauty would only have another beauty as their lover! There is more to Fujioka-kun than just his commoner side!"

"Shut up," Kagome deadpanned, wondering why Sesshoumaru would want to put her under this torture masquerading as a high school. Then again, Sesshoumaru was never too fond of her in the first place, "So, does that mean Haruhi-kun gets to join, Tamaki-sempai?" Kagome asked with a bit of hope, though felt a bit guilty that she had to drag Haruhi into this.

"Of course, Kagome-kun!" Tamaki smiled, somehow going all sparkly again, "The ladies of the school are even more fascinated by you and Fujioka-kun now that your relationship is out in the open. Even though you are gay, you are willing to please the lovely ladies with your time by being a host!" Tamaki said dreamily, and Kagome could only roll her blue eyes and wonder when this nightmare would end.

* * *

"Welcome!"

The doors to the host club opened, and the girls of the academy eagerly gathered in, wanting to see the two new additions that they had heard about. None of them could keep in their squeals and gushed as they spotted the two new hosts, who were standing _very_ close to each other.

The 'Cool' type could not help but smirk as he saw the reactions of the girls, and quickly wrote something down on his clipboard. He knew they the two new additions would get this sort of reaction with their 'relationship' and all, especially since the girls already loved the 'brotherly' love of the Hitachiin twins.

His educated guess of all the girls being 'yaoi' fan-girls were correct then....

"We have two new additions to the host club, Higurashi Kagome and Fujioka Haruhi!"

....Who would soon be dubbed to the 'Bad-Boy' type and the 'Natural' Type....

* * *

Here ya go!


End file.
